A glow stick is commonly known to be a small plastic tube filled with luminescent chemicals. When mechanically activated, chemical-based glow sticks will glow brightly, generally emitting a single vibrant color that is readily visible, especially in the dark.
Chemical-based glow sticks are activated by initiating a light-emitting chemical reaction within the unit, generally by bending the flexible plastic tube thereby breaking apart fragile partitions within the tube and allowing various chemicals to react. Once the chemical reaction has begun, it cannot be stopped until it has gone to completion. Chemical-based glow sticks will continue to emit light for some determinable length of time, generally on the order of several hours, after which time the glow stick will be exhausted and will no longer emit light. Exhausted chemical-based glow sticks cannot be recharged and are generally discarded after the single use.
Because of their ability to glow brightly in a vibrant color, glow sticks are very useful as safety devices for vehicles and pedestrians, especially when used at night. Moreover, glow sticks may also be highly entertaining and are commonly used as, or incorporated into, toys and novelty devices.
Although useful and entertaining, chemical-based glow sticks can only be used once after which they must be discarded. Disposable products such as chemical-based glow sticks exacerbate the growing global problem of managing excess waste. Moreover, because they are composed of plastics and liquid chemicals, chemical-based disposable glow sticks can be easily perceived as an environmental threat. Moreover, because chemical-based glow sticks cannot be repeatedly activated and deactivated, they are not well suited for incorporation into signs and other devices, such as bicycles and automobiles.
While glow sticks come in a variety of colors, a single glow stick is only capable of glowing in one color. This characteristic limits the utility and entertainment value of the device.
Electroluminescent lights are similar to glow sticks. Electroluminescent lights are generally made from glass tubes that are filled with an electroluminescent gas. When an electric current is applied, these lights glow brightly. By varying the gas used and the phosphor coating applied to the surface of the tube, electroluminescent lights can be produced that glow in a number of vibrant colors. For example, neon lights glow bright red, while fluorescent lights glow bright white.
Because electroluminescent lights can be activated and deactivated, they are well suited for lighted signs and incorporate well into other devices, such as automobiles. Electroluminescent lights are not, however, well suited for emergency use or as toys. Electroluminescent lights generally require high voltages to stimulate the electroluminescence effect. To generate these high voltages, large and relatively heavy power converters or transformers are generally required. These power converters render electroluminescent lights poorly suited for incorporation into small portable devices. Moreover, because of their relatively high-voltage and high-power consumption, electroluminescent lights are not well suited for being powered by small batteries. Electroluminescent lights are also generally constructed from glass tubes. This feature and the fact that electroluminescent lights generally require high voltage, makes them too dangerous for use as toys.
A glow stick can be used as a safety device, a toy, and as a decorative accent when incorporated into another device. For example, a glow stick can be used at night by police to direct traffic, by a distressed vehicle to signal caution to passing motorists, and by pedestrians and cyclists on the roads at night. Glow sticks can be used as a toy by young and old children, especially in dark places. Glow sticks can be mounted to automobiles and inside computers to create an eye-catching accent.
Chemical-based glow sticks manufactured from plastic tubes filled with chemicals have the disadvantages of being single-use and must be disposed of thereafter. In addition to not being environmentally friendly, these glow sticks are frequently manufactured using toxic chemicals, thereby rendering them unfit for use by children. Moreover, these chemical-based glow sticks can not be turned on and off or made to blink. Moreover, while chemical glow sticks can be manufactured in several different colors, a single glow stick is limited to glowing in one fixed color. These shortcomings of the chemical-based glow stick limit their entertainment value, as well as their usefulness as a safety device.
Electroluminescent lights generally are manufactured from glass and require a high voltage to operate. As a result, such devices are generally heavy, fragile and create a risk of high-voltage electric shock and laceration by broken glass. These devices are therefore not well suited for portable use or battery operation: Moreover, these devices are also generally unfit for use by children.